


Farewell, Noct.

by MasoInNirvana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Character Death, Episode Ignis DLC, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Sad Ending, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasoInNirvana/pseuds/MasoInNirvana
Summary: Lunafreya's death scene, but I switch Luna with Ignis.It's not that bad.... I think.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Farewell, Noct.

**Author's Note:**

> Why don't you read this while you listen to Luna's theme?  
> :)
> 
> I have posted this on my twitter a few months back, this is just random thoughts and damn I can't just let it slip away.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in grammar n spelling.  
> I tried, but I know I'm not really good at English.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this!

Little Noctis wakes up in the middle of Citadel garden, the one where he used to sneak out at night with Ignis to watch the stars.

Little Ignis crouches beside him, wake him as he called "Your Highness."  
Noctis blink open his eyes sleepily, "Iggy?"

Ignis smiled as he stood up, "So, you found your way here." He walks a few steps away circling Noctis, he stopped giving his back to Noctis. His gaze falls to the gate of the garden.

Little Noctis pouts, "We suppose to meet here earlier." Noctis brush himself clean as he stood up too.

Little Ignis turns to face him, "You do remember this place don't you?" Then he lifts his eyebrows as he realized something, "Ah, a chance to see you once more. Who would have thought?" He said and still smiling.

Little Noctis confused staring at Ignis, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you see me?"

Ignis claps his hands behind him, "Because my wish has been answered. I have fulfilled my duty."

Little Noctis didn't understand, "But that doesn't have to come between us."

Ignis chuckled, he walked slowly through the flowers, "Noct, please do remember that the decision is yours to make and yours alone. But do remember we will stand with you always and help you bear your burdens. Don't be afraid to let us share the load. And I believe you will make it there…" he closes his eyes, he let out a sigh as he opens them again, "Do you remember the time when we used to sneak out at night to watch the stars? It seems so long ago.  
You'll find they await you still, scattering across the night sky"

Little Noctis stood still, "…Will you be there?"

Ignis stared at him, a sad smile on his face as he shook his head slowly. The night sky turns orange like the night have been torn away, forcing the sun to come up with fire burns around. The wind blows harshly between them.

Ignis now stood in his adult form glasses nowhere and his messy hair waves around gently. He took a step until he stood in front of Noctis. Ignis held out his hand, waiting for Noctis to take it. He looks like holding back his tears, so Noctis held Ignis' with both of his hands. Like the first time they met. Ignis looks pleased, a single tear roll down from his right eye, "…I wish I could… but this moment will have to be enough."

Little Noctis suddenly feel sad. "It's not right...  
All I...  
All I wanted..."

Ignis smiles again, he let go off Noctis and back off as he says, "When the world falls down around you,  
and hope is lost. When you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place. Look at the night sky where the stars scatter. Know that I am there and that I watch over you always."

The fire around them keep burning everything away, Noctis found himself lifted in the air. Ignis nowhere near his reach. Noctis saw that Ignis left eye burning in fire, a purple fire and slowly his body was cracked like something burning inside.

Still, Ignis smiles to him,  
"Farewell, Noct."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
